Dez minutos
by T. Lecter
Summary: Ensaio mais uma vez o texto que vou dizer. Revejo as falas mentalmente. Serão dez minutos, eu penso. Tenho que dizer com exatidão. / Presente para a Srta. Abracadabra - Morg s2


**Dez minutos**

**-**

_"Ensaio mais uma vez o texto que vou dizer. Revejo as falas mentalmente. Serão dez minutos, eu penso. Tenho que dizer com exatidão."_

-

_Para a Morg, por que foi pensando nela._

_-_

_Shipper: PP/Morg. ALOKS; \*O*/  
finjamos ser Hinata/Karin, que tal? O.o' Juro, foi a melhor comparação que me veio a mente! D8_

**-**

Estou ansiosa. Inquieta. Meu estômago está fervilhando como se milhões de borboletas o povoassem e por lá batessem asas. Minha garganta está quase lacrada, impossibilitando-me de engolir uma gota que seja de saliva. A respiração é irregular, inconstante. A pele afogueada me entrega. Na perna um infeliz transtorno obsessivo compulsivo me impede de fazê-la parar de tremelicar como se tivesse um ataque localizado de epilepsia.

Tento respirar fundo na tentativa de recuperar o controle. Então me sobe um calor pelas costas, o suor nas têmporas, as mãos ficam molhadas ao redor de uma caneta que logo se encaminha para meus dentes nervosos que a mordiscam até quebrar a parte superior em pedacinhos. Sinto o gosto de plástico tocar a língua, cuspo, volto a morder.

Um, dois, três longos suspiros. Abro o pacote de batatas fritas e começo a mastigá-las. Assim esqueço a caneta. Uma mulher senta ao meu lado, pergunta para onde vou.

"A nenhum lugar. Só estou esperando alguém chegar aqui."

Um ônibus chega. Pára. Abre a porta. Remexo a cabeça de um lado para o outro, nervosa. Estou procurando alguém com vestido rosa. Ninguém? Vem alguém? Será agora? Fico de pé. Uma batata engasga e tenho uma histérica crise de tosse. Ninguém. Nada ainda. Sento, me recupero. Abro a bolsa, pego o livro. Leio o título cinco vezes. Abro na página em que parei. Leio a mesma linha quinze vezes. Nenhum novo ônibus.

Ensaio mais uma vez o texto que vou dizer. Revejo as falas mentalmente. Serão dez minutos, eu penso. Tenho que dizer com exatidão. Fazer as perguntas certas, observar todos os detalhes. Responder as perguntas com as respostas certas. Não seria difícil, afinal. Olho a hora no display do celular. Meio dia e quarenta.

Para aquietar a perna, cruzo ambas e sento de forma desconfortável. Sinto vontade de gritar e sair correndo. Uma dupla de irmãos senta ao lado. Não parecem simpáticos, não arrisco um diálogo. Volto a comer batatas – com um medo horrível de engasgar. Ouço um barulho de motor. Fico de pé mais uma vez, abraço o livro, engulo a batata quase inteira e ela desce rasgando minha garganta como se fosse vidro. Nem ligo. Meus olhos nervosos observam o ônibus e seus vidros escuros. Ele pára e eu fico feito estátua, imóvel, temendo nova frustração.

Tem muita gente descendo do ônibus. Estou tremendo ainda mais agora. Vejo um sinal de roupa rosa. Engulo em seco. Aperto o livro contra as mãos sujas pelo óleo da batatinha. Mordo os lábios e fico ali, tensa. A roupa rosa era de uma garotinha. Suspiro. Ainda há gente descendo. Estou procurando todos os tons de rosa existentes. Mas o dela é sutil. Tanto que não vi de imediato quando ela desceu, ao lado de uma mulher loira que parecer ter me visto antes.

Sorri. A loira apontou pra mim, e ela, finalmente ela, me viu. E eu a vi. E eu sorri. Mesmo com as pernas bambas eu tentei correr, acho que não consegui. Sinceramente não lembro se corri ou não, mas sei que ela sim. Ela veio de braços abertos, e eu, toda desajeitada, um livro na mão, um pacote de Ruffles na outra, uma bolsa caindo pelo ombro e todo o tremelique possível no corpo.

Daí ela me abraçou. Eu estava gelada, nervosa, sem ação. Esqueci todo o texto ensaiado. E agora? Pânico! O que eu faria com ela ali, olhando pra mim? Ela parecia mais alta olhando de perto. Ou será que eu é quem era baixinha? Eu me sentia estúpida por estar assim.

Daí então ela fala:

"Olha só, eu tô tremendo!"

E só então eu consigo recuperar minha calma. Passei dez minutos sem saber o que dizer, mas dissemos tudo o que tivemos vontade. Nos demos razão para depois sentir ainda mais saudade. Éramos, _- de uma forma incrível e completamente díspar, distinta, dessemelhante, - ,_ iguaiszinhas. E o nervosismo virou magia.

Convivemos uma vida inteira em dez minutos.

* * *

**N/A:** MOOOOOOOOOORG! 8D Eu REALMENTE queria ter conseguido escrever isso antes, tipo... no dia que te conheci! (_ALOKA, ALGUÉM CONHECEU A PP DE VERDADE! ELA EXISTE! ELA É REAL! ELA NÃO É UM FAKE DO ALDEBARAN! 8O Embora ele ainda possa ser um fake dela... hum..._) Mas a criatividade veio agora e só então consegui canalizar as lembranças e as energias –q e pude finalmente escrever tudo que vivi durante o tempo em que te esperei com aquele pacote assassino demoníaco de Ruffles. u_u

Bom, vamos fingir que somos duas personagens de Naruto e que isso aí é uma fic ok? AHUIEHAOIUEHASOE; Foi super lindo te conhecer! Agora não me sinto sozinha no mundo! [?] E pare de ser tão alta! D8 Eu me senti um anão de circo ok? HSIAHEOIUASHE

Te amo Morg s2 NA PRÓXIMA TRAGA A TÉH DENTRO DA BAGAGEM! AHSUIEHOASIUEHASIE E, tipo, mãe da Morg, vc é linda! _


End file.
